Scribble Mode
Scribble Mode is a visual mode typically drawn by Andrew in order to emphasize a particularly silly/stupid moment in the story, particularly those to be imagined by a character. It is similar to Hero Mode in the sense it is a style frequently used to emphasise a particular mood. Art Style Scribble Mode is recognized thanks to its overly cartoonish and generally less artistic style, often looking close to a child's style of drawing. The style has cropped up frequently, both as a way to represent silly ideas of the kids, as well as parts of the Exiles story. Scribble Mode is often associated with ponies, THIS IS STUPID!, and the sound effect "bluh." doo Gallery Acts 1-4 WV as the mayor.gif|Be the mayor! WVscrrrible.png| Jade fursuit.gif|Retrieve fursuit from magic chest Scribblejade.png|GOOD DOG, BEST FRIEND NOWAY.gif|ABSOLUTELY NOT WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY Pillar falls.gif|Oh no! Bluhjohnjuice.gif|But he will not be drinking delicious juice, oh no. Rose BLUH.gif|One sip couldn't hurt... Jackdrawsblackqueen.png|Tell us what you really think, Jack. John and Maplehoof.gif|YES. FUCK YES. HELL FUCKING YES. Jade prototyped.gif|It's fun to pretend. P003831 image120.png|I got a present for you, Casey. Casey drums.png|TAKE US THERE CASEY Con Airplane scribble mode.png| Con Air poster scribble mode.png|THIS IS STUPID. YEAH RIGHT! P003831 image274.png| P003831 image291.png|Make a move and the bunny gets it. trollbluh.jpg|W3 4R3 UNF4Z3D BY YOUR HUM4N BLUHS John air guitar.png|Here comes the guitar solo! Tavros flying on Prospit.gif|sO ENJOY YOUR NAP, wHILE IT LASTS. Hussiescribble.gif|BANG BANG TAP Act 5 Act 1 Tavros jumping.gif|Adios, Toreadum8ass. hugebitch.gif|Bluh bluh. Vriska cooldrawing.gif|Yeah!!!!!!!! Equius wooing Aradiabot.gif|Scribble Forbidden Love Equius Aradia Angry.png|D--> Back off! P004206 02306.gif|Some things never change. Kanaya bluh.gif|One Little Lick Couldn't Hurt Feferi ridiculous.gif|YES. Eridan ridiculous.gif|HELL YES. YEHAWWW.gif|YEE----)(AW-!!!!!!!! Eridan fake magic.gif|fake scribble wwizard. Moirail Fef and Eri.gif|B♦NP Feferi TaB.gif|You need a sugary drink. Eridan BLUH.gif|We all need to settle down here. Nepeta Equius tackleslide.gif|tackleslide! Act 5 Act 2 Dream John jumping.gif| YEAH!!!!!!!!.gif|YEAH!!!!!!!! Smellsplosion.gif|Sour apple punch in the snout Terezi shoosh pap.gif|SHOOSH Jade alchemy panic.gif|Take a deep breath, put the cards down, and relax. Karkatistoofuckingangry.gif|He is too angry, and is forced to look like shit. Terezi Karkat DOOF.gif|DOOF! Scribble Mode Hussie typing.gif|TAP BANG DING JadeJadespriteCGScribble.gif|For the love of Pete Jade, turn off all your computers! Karkat gtfo.gif|GTFO WV bluh.png|It is not nearly as tasty as you'd hoped, but you keep eating it anyway. TereziTasteBluh.png|Grub sauce maybe? You hope it's grub sauce. Please TurnaboutVampireVriska.gif|Has the killer really developed a taste for blood? She is completely out of control. Kanaya kills Eridan.gif|BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Zillyhoo.png| Scribble mode WV LIV.png| Zsing.png|The hammer....it's so beautiful. Gamzee wielding zillyhoo.png|HONK. OHGODNOOOO.png| GamzeeHeads.gif|motherfuckin JURY Act 6 Jake tinkerbulls.gif|OH MY GOD THE HUMANITY. Scribbleeee.gif|Hey there, wanta cuddle?~<3 Peanuts.gif|He told you about the peanuts, he told you. OMNOMNOMNOMNOM.gif|OM NOM NOM NOM NOM.~ Delicious!.gif|That was the wrong stock reaction. Brobot Jake Bullets.gif|BULLETS! stomp.png|Jake smashing Brobot's sweet shades, mad from the strife. Jane wtf.gif|DUUUUUUUHHHHHH. Jane IDIOT.gif|DUURRRRRR. Jane BAM.gif|BAM BAM. Drollgorg.gif|DROLLGORG! Gamzee singing.png|SAME OLD SONG FLIPPETY.png|flippety Vriska punches Hussie.png|DOOF. Mwah.png|MWAH Itsjake.gif|It's Jake! Gosh!.gif|It's the White Rabbit! Sort of! Dirk gtfo.gif|Gtfo Jake panicking.gif| JOHNNOOOOOO.gif|Nooooooooooooooooooo! Jade John tacklepounce.gif|tacklepounce! Karkat yelling scribble mode.gif|WE HAVE A PROBLEM HERE! Extras Pony1.gif|Hugs for the Horses! Pony2.gif|Rose. Um...wow... Pony3.gif|Hey John, nice... Pogo... you got... there.... Ride2 - 1.png|Horse Martini! Ride2 - 2.png|*WONK* Ride2 - 3.png|Jane? Roxy? See also *Hero Mode *Hussnasty Mode * * * Category:Homestuck concepts